In a brother's shadow
by flamesofdestiny
Summary: Just a fanfiction about what if Eli had a little sister. Things are pretty much the same, but there is a bit of a twist.
1. Chapter 1

It was the forth week of school and a girl with dark hair and green eyes had pulled up to the school on her Vespa. She had gotten off of it revealing a dress that was a pink tank on top and black tier layers on the bottom. The skirt went above her knees. She wore black fishnets with roses, and purple punk rose high tops. Her eyes were lined in black and purple eyeliner. She wore purple lip stain.

The Girl walked up the stairs. All the guys stared as she walked. She saw the looks she had gotten from the other girls. They were looks of how dare she. The thing was she didn't care. Then suddenly she ran into someone. It was Adam. She had seem him around her house with her brother, but he had never seen her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." Adam said.

"It's alright, but since you ran into me can you do me a favor and let me know your name?" She asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Adam Torres." Adam said.

"I don't want to be rude. I'm Helena Goldsworthy." She said.

"That's funny. I have a friend with that same last name." Adam said.

"Eli. Yeah he's my older brother. I'm the annoying little sister. No worries." Helena said.

"Well I will see you around Helena." Adam said.

"I will see you around Adam." Helena said and then walked away.

Eli had seen his sister walk away from Adam. It wasn't really walking it was more of a glide. Helena was very graceful. She made walking look like an art. That was one thing that made guys fall for her, and fast. He could already see it happening to Adam.

"I see you met my little sister." Eli said.

"Yeah she seems nice." Adam said.

"Just watch out for her. She can be a bit of a heart breaker. Amongst male and female." Eli said.

"So your sister is Bi?" Adam asked.

"Not bi. She's not attracted to people's physical appearances. If you have what she calls a beautiful mind then she will go for you." Eli said.

"That sounds actually really cool." Adam said.

Helena sat alone reading. She hadn't really gotten to know anyone yet. It wasn't that she didn't want to make friends. She just didn't feel like she belonged. Helena normally befriended people who were being bullied. She hadn't met anyone like that yet. It would be a matter of time though.

The regular gym class was filled so Helena had to take Remedial Gym. Bianca sat there not really saying thing. She then spotted Helena, and gave her all of her attention. Bianca smiled at her.

"Your that chick that drives a scooter or what ever." Bianca said.

"It's a Vespa." Helena said.

"Remedial Gym? You don't seem physically challenged in anyway." Bianca said.

"It was either this or double up on gym classes. Wasn't enough room in the other gym classes." Helena said.

"Your new. Like that Goth kid." Bianca said.

"That Goth kid is my brother." Helena said.

"Oh I can dig." Bianca said.

Adam stood at the other end of the room. Helena walked up to him. She had no idea that he would be taking this class. He smiled at her. Adam was put off guard seeing Helena in the same gym class he was in.

"Remedial Gym?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, only gym class left so I took it." Helena said.

"That explains it. Ball room dancing. Sounds fun." Adam said.

"You don't sound so sure." Helena said.

"I can't dance." Adam said.

"Your in luck I can." Helena said.

It was after class. Helena and Adam came out laughing. Eli had just happened to be there. He gave both of them a funny look. It was the way Helena was acting. She only acted like this around people she really liked. Eli had gotten a feeling that, that was now Adam.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked.

"My dancing." Adam said.

"I think he means his lack of dancing." Helena said back.

"I'm going to go find Clare. You two have fun laughing." Eli said as he left them.

"We should hang out sometime." Helena said.

"That would be cool." Adam said.

"How about today after school. Eli will be off my back. He has a Clare thing." Helena said.

"I will have to ask my mom. I know it sounds lame." Adam said.

"It's alright. I mean if you can hang you will get to ride on the Vespa." Helena said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Sweet. What's this?" Adam asked.

"My number silly." Helena said.

Helena sat in the Caf alone. Clare and Alli had sat next to her. She was picking at her salad. They had seen Helena around, but they hadn't actually talked to her. Alli didn't like how she looked. Clare reminded her not to judge.

"Hey I've seen you around. I'm Clare and this is Alli." Clare said.

"I'm Helena Goldsworthy. I think you are friends with my brother." Helena said.

"So your Eli's sister." Clare said.

"The one and only." Helena said.

Adam had went somewhere quiet. He was going to call his mom to get her permission. Adam hated doing this. His mom would make a big deal about him hanging out with girls. Helena was different. She didn't care.

"Mom can I hang out with a friend?" Adam asked.

"Whose your friend?" She asked.

"Helena Goldsworthy. Before you make a big deal she is Eli's sister." Adams said.

"Fine, but you be careful." She said back.

Adam found Helena talking to Clare and Alli. He had walked up to her and sat down with them. Helena smiled at him. She blushed for a second and then it went away. Clare had caught it and then it.

"Hey Adam." Helena said.

"Hey Helena." Adam said back to her.

"So what's up?" Helena asked.

"My mom said it was alright." Adam said.

"Meet me after school then. By the front entry." Helena said.

"Alright, see you then. I'm going to go find your brother. See you later Clare." Adam said as he got up and left.

"Your friends with Adam?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, I know my brother's friend." Helena said.

"It's cool. You and Eli must be close." Clare said.

"I guess we are. I don't talk to people like he does though." Helena said.

"I take it your shy." Clare said.

"Shy, weird its what ever. My mom says its because girls can be more judge mental. There was this girl at my old school. She was horrible, but then she moved, and everything died down." Helena said.

"I know how that is. Last year I had a boyfriend. Then the new girl came. I'm alright now." Clare said.

"Yeah Clare was a mess. Then there was the Declan phase." Alli said.

"Declan phase?" Helena asked.

"It's nothing. Who was this girl?" Clare asked.

"Jenna Middleton. It's what ever. No big deal." Helena said.

"Jenna Middleton came here last year." Alli said.

"She was the one who my ex left me for." Clare said.

"Jenna did that there to. This is a new start for both my brother and I. Jenna won't ruin that." Helena said.

"Wait what do you mean new start for Eli?" Clare asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to talk about it. Clare just be careful when it comes to my brother. He's fragile." Helena said.

"Fragile. That sounds interesting." Alli said.

"It's not. I got to go." Helena said before she got up.

Helena had walked off. She was walking so that she didn't realize where she was going until it was to late. Jenna was standing with her cheer friends. Helena ran straight into her. When Jenna saw her she had this horrified look on her face. Helena was a ghost from an unpleasant past.

"Helena since when do you go here?" Jenna asked.

"Since this year. Isn't this an unpleasant surprise." Helena said.

"I wouldn't say unpleasant, but it is surprising." Jenna said.

"Isn't that just great." Helena said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jenna said

"Relax Jenna don't be so tense." Helena said before she walked about.

"Who was that?" KC Jenna's boyfriend asked.

"That was Helena Goldsworthy. We hated each other. I kind of made her life hell. Then her brother gave Helena and Julia an idea. Let's just say Helena makes me nervous." Jenna said.

"What happened?" KC asked.

"Helena and Julia tricked me into going to a grave yard. Then they shove me into an empty grave. They made me stay there for a night." Jenna said.

"Oh so does that mean this Julia chick is still where you lived last?" KC asked.

"She's dead. I don't know what happened though. I guess both Helena and her brother were really upset. Julia was Helena's only friend, and it was sort of my fault. I really do feel bad, about what I did to her." Jenna said

Helena sat in her math class. KC sat next to her. He didn't realize this until she sat down. This made this awkward for him. She seemed normal and unbothered by it, but you couldn't be to sure about things.

"Helena right?" KC asked.

"I do believe that is my name, or at least it was the last time I checked." Helena said.

"You were talking to Jenna earlier." KC said.

"I know who you are. You know Clare said she isn't bothered by what you did, but she is." Helena said looking down at her math book.

"You know about that I take it." KC said.

"I also know that you about the grave yard thing. She deserved it. I know it was mean, but it wasn't half as bad as what she did to me. Let's just say I have scars both mentally and physically." Helena said.

"She is sorry though. Really sorry." KC said.

"It doesn't matter though. Can't take back what has already happened." Helena said.

Adam takes the seat in front of KC. He then turned to Helena. She smiled at him. KC noticed this. He really didn't think anything of it. Helena was in titled to friends even though some of the friends were his old friends. He was worried at first. Then he realized that he shouldn't be.

"Hey, Helena how well are you doing in math?" Adam asked.

"I'm alright I guess. Why are you having trouble?" Helena asked.

"No I'm not. My jock of a brother is though. He keeps yelling at me every time I help him. Could you help me?" Adam asked.

"Yeah sure thing. I'm surprised you didn't ask Eli." Helena said.

"I don't think that would of ended well." Adam said.

"Your Drew's little brother." KC said out loud.

"Athlete I take it." Adam said.

"I guess you can say that." KC said.

"He's Clare's ex." Helena said blankly.

"I can't see it. I mean look who she is into these days." Adam said.

"Wait Clare likes someone?" KC asked.

"Yeah, she's been hanging out with a certain kid in black." Helena said.

"Same kid who drives a Hearse." Adam said.

It was after class. KC had met up with Jenna. He gave her the "That was weird" look. Jenna noticed this and she wondered what was up. KC normally never got to worried.

"What's up?" Jenna asked.

"That Helena. She is scary, and friends with Clare." KC said.

"Oh, yeah Clare has been hanging out with other people lately. She's one of them." Jenna said.

"Eli is the kid in black, and drive's the coffin car right?" KC asked.

"Yeah that is him. Why?" Jenna asked back

"Clare likes him. I over heard Helena and this Adam kid." KC said.

Helena went to find her brother. She had to talk to him about something. It was important that she did. Talking to KC made her realize that Clare had already had boy troubles. She didn't want her brother to make anymore for her.

"Hey sis." Eli said.

"Hey, look don't lead Clare on. I know you like her. She's a nice girl. Julia would want you to move on." Helena said.

"Don't bring Julia into this." Eli said.

"She was my friend Eli. You don't think I feel bad? I lost my only friend." Helena said.

"Now you have new friends." Eli said.

"You can date other people. She would want you to. I know you loved her. You two wouldn't of fought if it wasn't for me." Helena said.

"You didn't kill her." Eli said.

"Neither did you." Helena said.

It was after school. Adam had met Helena at the front doors. Helena then brought him out to her Vespa. She then put a helmet and then handed one to Adam. He put it on. She had gotten on and then motioned for him to get on behind her. Adam then sat behind her, and then they took off.

They had gotten to her house. No one was home so it was just the too of them. Helena had Adam fallow her up to her room. That was where Eli and her would spend most of there time. No one went into Eli's room. It was a big deal.

"You have everything in here." Adam said.

"I guess. This is where Eli and I spend most of our time." Helena said.

"What's wrong with his room?" Adam asked.

"He's a Hoarder. No one believes me though. He told you about Julia right?" Helena asked.

"Yeah he did. I'm guessing that is linked to the hoarding." Adam said.

"It is. He acts like what happened only effects him you know." Helena said.

"Dude is dark." Adam said.

"Yeah, but he's my brother. Adam what did Eli tell you about me?" Helena asked.

"Your not into people like others are." Adam said.

"My sexuality or as my old counselor likes to say my lack of one." Helena said.

"I wouldn't say lack of one. I mean everyone has one. It's just a different way of looking at things." Adam said.

"Adam, what was that thing with Bianca?" Helena asked.

" I was born a girl." Adam said.

"FTM." Helena said.

"Yeah how did you know?" Adam asked.

"You have insight that not even Eli has. Adam tell me if they give you anymore crap." Helena said.

"Your not going to do anything stupid are you?" Adam asked.

"You will see. It's nothing bad. You will know when it comes, and when it does fallow my lead ok." Helena said.

"Alright then." Adam said.

"Did you tell Eli about you being an FTM?" Helena asked.

"He knows, and so does Clare." Adam said.

"That's good to hear. So what's up?" Helena asked.

"My grandmother is coming to visit. She hasn't met Adam." Adam said.

"Do you want her to?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, but my mother doesn't want me to. I don't want Gracie to come back." Adam said.

"That's who you were never then." Helena said.

"In a weird way. Yeah, that's who I was never." Adam said.

"Be who you want to be, but if it matters I like Adam." Helena said smiling.

Helena was walking to her Vespa when she saw Fitz and his lackeys push Adam around. She then headed towards them. When they saw her the looked at the strange outfit she was wearing that day. It was a bright blue halter dress. The skirt of the dress was layered and went just above her knee. She wore black lace hand warmers, and high tops that went below her knees. Helena wore the same fishnets with the roses. She had blue over her eyes with black and white eyeliner, and blue lipstick.

"Hey look it's Goth kid's sister." Fitz said.

"Oh so original. Yeah I have a name Helena. Thanks for asking." Helena said.

"Mouthy aren't you." Fitz said.

"Why don't you leave Adam alone." Helena said.

"What are you going to do?" Fitz asked.

"This." Helena said as she started towards Adam.

Helena was now face to face with Adam. She became closer and then kissed him. Adam did what she had told him to do and fallowed along. He kissed her back. It felt real. Everyone dropped their jaws, so it looked real. They pulled away. As they did Adam realized he had blue on his face, but he was to shocked to wipe it off.

"Wow." Fitz said.

"Like I said back off." Helena said before she left.

Adam had went home, and it was Gracie who was getting ready for the dinner. Mrs. Torres was so happy to see her daughter. Gracie wasn't to happy though. She was depressed. That was why she hardly came to visit.

It was the week end, and Helena and Eli laid on Helena's bed. Helena was worried about Adam. She hoped that he would be alright. Seeing those guys pick on him made her angry. Eli could tell something was on her mind.

"Sis?" Eli said.

"I'm worried about Adam." Helena said.

"You like Adam." Eli said.

"Maybe I do. People shouldn't pick on him because he's different." Helena said.

"So you know about that. Look it was cool what you did for him, but what do you think he thinks? He might not think that you like him." Eli said.

It was Monday morning. Helena had put on a read tiered dress. It went to the top of her knees. The whole thing was two tiers. There was one for the top half and another for the bottom. She then put a red ribbon in her hair. On her feet were black suede open toed platform high heels with straps going up and down her foot. She had on a different pair of fishnets. They were still black, but they didn't have any fancy patterns on them. Her make up was done up with just black eyeliner, blush, and red lip stain.

Helena had gotten to school. She couldn't find Adam anywhere. This worried her a bit. Adam had to of come to school. He wouldn't miss. Would he?

Helena stood in gym waiting for Adam. Someone walked up to her. She looked like Adam, but it wasn't Adam. Gracie stood there. Helena then realized what Adam did. She really didn't like it. It made her miss Adam.

"Wow you make an uglier girl." Bianca said.

"Gracie is it?" Helena said.

"Hi, Helena." Gracie said.

"Oh you know my name." Helena said.

"Of course I do." Gracie said.

"Adam decided not to come to school today?" Helena asked.

"Helena what is wrong with you?" Gracie asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Helena said.

Helena spent most of class pouting. She missed Adam. Gracie wasn't the same person. Something was bothering him, and she could tell. Why else would Adam retreat and Gracie come out to visit.

It was lunch and Helena had avoided Gracie. Helena was with Clare, and Clare went to see what was up with Gracie. She had gotten Helena to come with even though she didn't want to.

Gracie had been burning herself with a hair piece. Helena saw this an she ran up to her, and saw Adam lost. She through the hair piece and hugged Adam. This wasn't something she wanted to see him do.

"Adam please stop this." Helena said.

"Your not mad?" Adam asked.

"Look, I'm not mad. I just don't like seeing people I care about be someone they are not. You are Adam. Nothing can change that." Helena said.

"Thanks Helena. That really means a lot to me. By the way has anyone told how pretty you look today." Adam said.

"Oh Adam." Helena said as she smiled.

Helena, Clare, and Eli stood with Adam and his family. They were burning things that were of Gracie. Adam seemed better. His family had talked to him, and then left. Adam's mother to hold that she felt like she was loosing a daughter, then Adam reminded her that wasn't who he was. She had a son and his name was Adam.

Adam's parents and brother had left. Helena, Clare and Eli stood there looking at each other. Eli stood there staring at his sister's buttons on her baby blue halter dress. It was one of Julia's favorite dresses, and he was remembering that. This made him a bit sad.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next week. Helena was getting off her Vespa. She stepped off with one Stiletto foot after the other. Her red stiletto feet lead to neon fishnets, and those lead to a skirt with buckles, gears and pins. Helena's top was a neon pink tank top with a purple fishnet long sleeve covering the tank top. As for her make up it was pink and purple eyeshadow with black eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. For Helena's cheeks they were covered with blush like always.

Adam notice her right away. His brother was with him. Drew dropped his jaw when he saw her. He was there when she kissed Adam when Fitz was giving him crap. Drew didn't think it was anything though. On top of that she was well hot.

"Hey Helena." Adam said as she walked up to him

"Hello Adam." Helena said as she smiled at him.

"So this is the famous Helena." Drew said.

"Drew I think you dropped something." Helena said with a smile.

"What." Drew said.

"Yeah it's back there." Helena said as she pointed back as Drew went to look for what her dropped.

"That was not nice." Adam said as he tried to hold back laughing

"Never said I was nice. Plus he was giving me that look. He has Allie I think." Helena said.

"Yeah it's just a confusing as the whole Eli and Clare thing. I'm not touching that." Adam said.

"How about us then?" Helena asked.

"We are another story." Adam said.

"Do you think we can hang out today after school?" Helena asked.

"I have to ask my mom. She doesn't know about the girlfriend thing yet." Adam said.

"Are you going to tell her?" Helena asked.

"I'm waiting for the right time. She is still taking the Gracie thing kind of hard." Adam said.

"That is alright. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." Helena said.

It was lunch. Helena caught up with her brother, and Clare. They were getting closer. This made Helena smile. She felt that her brother was finally listening to her. Eli rarely listened to anyone.

"Hey where is Adam?" Clare asked.

"Talking to his mom." Helena said.

"It is still weird. You and Adam." Eli said.

"I think it is sweet. They are a cute couple." Clare said.

"My sister, and my best friend together. That would make guy sleepovers kind of awkward." Eli said.

"You hang out in my room most of the time anyway, and the one time you had Adam stay over you two crashed on the living room floor." Helena said.

"That was when he didn't know you were you." Eli said.

"I'm not the one that spends most of his time at home with his sister." Helena said.

Adam was on the phone with his mom. She was glad that he called. It made her feel ok when she knew he was alright. After the bullying Mrs. Torres worried about Adam. He always would have to make sure that she knew that he was alright.

"Hey mom is it ok if I hung out with Helena today after school?" Adam asked.

"You have been seeing a lot of this girl. She is the one with the long dark hair, and in the Baby blue?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Yes, mom. So can I?" Adam asked.

"She's ok with you? Right?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Yes mom she knows, and she's more than ok with it." Adam said

"Fine it's alright. Just be careful." Mrs. Torres said.

"It's Helena mom. She's completely safe." Adam said.

He said a last few words to his mom and then hung up. After he talked to his mom, Adam went to where Helena was. Which was outside with Clare and Eli. Adam was so glad that Eli was cool with this. After all Eli was his best friend, and he was dating his best friend's sister.

"Hey you." Adam said as he hugged Helena.

"What is the verdict?" Helena asked.

"She said it was alright. I think she knows." Adam said.

"That is good, I would like to think." Helena said.

"So what is up here?" Adam asked.

"Oh Helena here is freaking about her favorite band." Eli said.

"What My Chem is the best." Helena said.


	3. Chapter 3

Time had went on, and as Clare's relationship heat up with Eli, Helena's ended with Adam. She could not handle it anymore. The ways he looked at Fiona bothered her, and he knew it. Helena felt hurt, and used, but she hiked up her skirt, and moved on. Eli knew how upset she was, but he really couldn't do anything.

Helena started to go this group. It was for people with depression. She had started to feel hopeless. It had been about the whole Adam thing. The thing was Adam and Fiona were no more, and now Eli and Clare were no more. Spring Break was over and Eli now had a new friend. His new friend was someone Helena thought needed help. She felt Imogen was using her brother for some sick reason.

Group had ended. Helena walked up to her friend Lina. She had met Lina there. Lina was naturally a darker color, but she was a bit pale for being so. She reminded Helena a bit of Imogen. Although Lina's hair was black with golden brown undertones, and Lina had lip piercings, an eyebrow piercing, and just because, her belly button. Then she had the Japanese symbol for love Tattooed on her collar bone where everyone could see. She was indeed goth. Black everything. She wore a black dress with high heeled boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Hey Lina, what school do you go to?" Helena asked.

"I'm going back to Degrassi. I was away for a bit because of my depression. My mother taught me at home." Lina said.

"Oh really wow you should meet my brother." Helena said.

"Your brother is the kid who crashed his Hearse for that one girl. Yeah my sister doesn't shut up about him." Lina said.

"Imogen, she is creepy." Helena said.

"She is my twin, but I love her." Lina said.

"I'm sorry about that. Your cool, and maybe talking to someone like you may help him. I mean after he messed up his play. He won't be at school for a bit, but come over." Helena said.

"Now?" Lina asked.

"Yes now." Helena said.

Helena took Lina to meet Eli. Eli did not know what his sister was planning. Helping him meant helping her. It kept her mind off of Adam. That she really needed. Helena just did not want to think about him, so keeping her mind on her brother's problems helped her forget about hers. That is what she needed for that point in time. Now that does not mean she could do that for ever. Forgetting was not always the answer. As for Eli, he needed to forget about Clare. Imogen was not helping at all. She seem like she was his creeper, and Helena hated that. Luckily they were as close as two siblings could be.

"Hey, Eli. This is my friend Lina." Helena said.

"Wow Helena you've been making friends without me." Eli said.

"Have you seen who you have been hanging out with? Yeah I think I'm doing better thank you." Helena said.

"Damn it Helena." Eli said tugging at his Dead Hand shirt, that he was wearing.

"Dead Hand .They are pretty epic." Lina said.

"Yeah they are. I went to their concert they had at the beginning of the school year." He said as Helena disappeared.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lina asked.

"Yeah it's just I went with her ex, who is my friend. It was a bad break up. Sort of like mine." Eli said.

"Helena mentioned that. I went to that concert also. I spent most the time babysitting my twin sister. She's a bit nuts." Lina said.

"That must of sucked, but you still went that is all that matters." Eli said.

"Yeah true. So Eli what else are you into besides Dead Hand?" Lina asked.

"I wrote a play this year, and was the lead. My sister most likely told you how that went." Eli said.

"No, but my sister did. She goes to Degrassi. I had a bit of an issue so I was homeschooled for a time. I go back Monday." Lina said.

"Wait who is your sister?" Eli asked.

"We are identical twins. Imogen. I'm Emelina." Lina said.

"Oh that is interesting." Eli said.

"Yeah we aren't really anything alike." Lina said.

"Honestly she didn't even mention anything about having a sister." Eli said.

"Yeah I figured that would happen." Lina said.

It was later that night. Helena was hanging out at The Dot. She did this from time to time. Adam knew that she hung out there so it was a place that he tried not to bother with. Eli kept him up. He really did like her, part of him still wanted to be with her again. That part was taken over by the part that knew that would be a bad idea. She was recovering from the pain of breaking up with Adam, and he knew that. Hang outs with Eli meant making sure she was not anywhere close by.

Helena was going through a hair curling phase. She wore a vintage sundress with yellow and green. Today she was wearing light makeup. Her shoes were yellow floral wedges. Peter was working at The Dot. He was always there it seemed like. Helena guessed he couldn't have been older than 20 at the most. She saw him a lot. He would try to start small talk with her, but she would ignore him and continue reading or writing. It was just what she did. She was shy around new people. Sometimes she would visit with Clare when she came in. They were still good friends, but she did not let Eli know that. Clare had just left The Dot, and Peter brought Helena another coffee.

"It's weird to see Clare." Peter said out loud.

"How do you know Clare?" Helena asked in a quiet voice.

"I dated her older sister for a while. You seem to know her fairly well." Peter said.

"I don't talk to many people. Most of my friends have been girls my brother dated. So Julia and Clare." Helena said staring at her book.

"You don't seem much for talking." Peter pointed out.

"Not many are interested in what I have to say. You are a waiter it is part of your job to make small talk. I don't like small talk." Helena said.

"So I have noticed. Do you have a name?" Peter asked.

"My name is Helena. Like the song." Helena said.

"Well hello Helena... Like the song." Peter said with a smile.

"I see what you did there. You most likely think you are clever." Helena said smiling.

"It got you to smile. I don't think I have seen you smile in a while. Bad break up or something?" Peter asked.

"You really know how to talk to people. How did you know?" Helena asked.

"I have had my share of bad break ups... Well breakups in general. Clare's sister left me to do work in Kenya, then I dated this girl with a kid. That ended oddly. Before them I dated Emma. Who happens to be the daughter of the principal at Degrassi. My mom was principal for a while there." Peter said.

"I only count three, and do you always talk to strange girls like this?" Helena asked.

"Point is everything will be alright. We all end up moving on." Peter said.

"I know he did. I guess I just feel used, maybe it didn't mean as much to him as it did to me. Last time I date my brother's best friend." Helena said.

"It sounds like you and your brother are close. Maybe it's a good idea to have separate friends from him." Peter said.

"That thought often comes to mind. That is why I am here a lot I guess. I am still able to see Clare, and Eli is alright." Helena said.

"It's a good place to waist time at." Peter said.

"You seem to be here a lot. Do you not have a life or something?" Helena asked.

"I am working here while I am going to University. Most of my friends are gone. I also run Above the Dot." Peter said.

"A lot of people... Not my thing. I think Clare goes sometimes." Helena said.

"Not much of people person. Don't like small talk. Yet you seem like you get a lot of attention." Peter said.

"I do and I don't. Not the kind that I want. Anyone can be superficial. I try not to be. I think I am doing well." Helena said.

"You are a better person than I." Peter said.

"Only you are the judge of that." Helena says as she hands Peter money for her bill.

"I am guessing you are leaving." Peter said.

"It seems like it is time. I figured I should leave before it gets dark. I walked today." Helena said.

"Well I bid you farewell Miss Helena." Peter said as he took her money.

Helena had left when Peter noticed a piece of paper slipped in with the money. It had a note and a number. He didn't notice her slipping it to him let alone writing it. Peter smiled as he put her number into his phone. She seemed like a nice girl. Helena seemed a bit young, but he figured she had to be about three years younger than him. That thought did not bother him. Three years was not bad at all.

Peter and Helena had been text a lot. He found out a lot about her. She seemed very mature for her age. Helena had even a more mature outlook on life than Peter. She seemed to be an understanding person as well. Peter had done things in his life that made him think he was not that great of a person, but Helena made him rethink that.

It was the next school week. Helena was wearing more vintage. This time it was a pretty light blue dress. She had her hair curled and in a light blue ribbon with light blue high heels. Her makeup was sweet and simple eyeliner, light eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick. She was at The Dot sitting at the counter talking to Peter when he wasn't busy with customers. Adam was there with Fiona. Helena did not even seem like she cared. Adam thought it was strange that she was paying so much attention to Peter. He saw him running Above the Dot, and at The Dot. That was about it.

"Fiona how old is the waiter?" Adam asked.

"He graduated last year. His name is Peter. I know him and my brother did not get along. He was dating this girl my brother liked. I guess he played in a band that guessed in a movie. Now he is here." Fiona said.

"It's kind of strange that he has taken a sudden interest in Helena." Adam said.

"You don't know how long its been going on. Its kind of cute. I mean I don't see them together at first, but they wouldn't make a terrible couple." Fiona said.

"Eli would flip." Adam said.

"Age difference is not terrible." Fiona said.

Fiona did not know if Adam was jealous or concerned, but she did not bring it up any further. She figured that they dated for awhile. There still was going to be some issues with watching her move on. Fiona knew Peter had drug problems in the past when he hung out with her cousin Victoria. Peter sort of dated her, not really. It seemed like they hooked up more than anything. When he found out she would not quit, Peter did not want anything to do with her. Fiona figured it was not anything worth mentioning.

Helena was home from The Dot. She left later than she thought she was going to leave. Eli was home, and he was in Helena's room when she got back. She was not bothered by it. He was waiting for her to get home. She was not home so much anymore. Eli figured she must have been spending time with a boy. He never saw her with anyone at school so that confused him.

"You have been gone more often." Eli said.

"I am out of my funk." Helena said.

"What is his name?" Eli asked.

"Fine I have been talking to someone." Helena said.

"Who is he? I mean he must not go to our school." Eli said.

"He used to go to our school. He is older." Helena said.

"When you say older what do you mean?" Eli asked.

"He graduated last year." Helena said.

"I am bothered by this. Not enough to do something about it. How did you meet?" Eli asked.

"He is the waiter at The Dot, and he runs Above the Dot." Helena said.

"I am glad that you told me." Eli said not meaning it.

Eli was talking to Adam and in return was talking to Clare. Adam was talking to Clare about her friend and how he was concerned about her. Clare did not know if it was because Adam still had feelings for Helena or if he really did care. It was hard to tell with the two of them. Helena seemed to be doing alright.

"I am concerned about Helena, and so is Eli." Adam said.

"She seems to be doing alright." Clare says.

"The guy from The Dot, Peter. I guess she has been seeing him. They talk a lot, and Eli has shown some concern." Adam said.

"Are you sure its Peter? My sister dated him. I am sure it is harmless. I wouldn't think she was his type." Clare said.

It was after school. Clare went to The Dot. She knew Helena would not be there today. It was a slow day so Peter would not have many people there. He would be alone mostly. That was a good time for Clare to talk to him. She knew some of the things that him and Darcy did. Darcy did not tell her the full story, but she was able to put it together because they had shared a room.

"Peter what are doing with Helena? Darcy was a different person before she met you. Don't do the same to Helena." Clare said.

"Really Clare? Don't blame me for everything that happened with Darcy. Secondly Helena and I only talk. She is interesting and insightful but she and I are only friends. She is still working things out with what happened with her ex." Peter said.

"Just don't hurt her ok. I don't think her brother could take that." Clare said.

Clare left and Peter never mentioned to Helena about what happened. He thought it was something that was not needed. The warning from Clare put him into check. It made him think about what kind of person he was in the past, and the kind of person he is now. Peter hadn't been with a female for what was awhile. He had been busy with other things such as work and school. Helena would be visiting him at his apartment and he figured he should talk to her about it as soon as he was able.

Helena knocked on the door, and Peter answered. They hung out every now and then at his apartment. This was where she would hang out when Eli had his guy nights with Adam. She would always go home when she knew they were passed out on the living room was how she avoided Adam. Now it was one of the only ways to spend time with Peter outside of The Dot. Eli would be too busy to notice anything else.

Peter just handed Helena a soda and sat down. He was going to talk to her about the things he was thinking about. One thing he was not sure of was how she would feel about some of the things he had done. He did some pretty stupid things when he was in high school. Looking back on it he realized how much he grew as a person. Talking to Helena helped him realize that. Clare made him think about it even more so.

"You know that I was not the best person my first couple years of high school." Peter said.

"It's been mentioned." Helena said.

"I was stupid. I was hurting going through things, and I was some rich kid that thought I could do things because my dad had money. I dated girls and I was not the best for them. Then when I met Darcy I thought she was attractive. Then when we started dating, I thought everything was going to be alright. Everything was not alright. She was going through some things. Then after she left for Kenya, I started dating Mia. I hurt her because I was not completely over Darcy. Before Darcy was Emma. I got insanely jealous and got her ex boyfriend kicked out of school. Then he got sent to jail. That might have been partly my fault too. I got community service, and house arrest. I was still a minor." Peter said.

"I am not going to judge you on the person you were in the past. I did not know you then. I know you now." Helena said after she put down her soda.

"I thought you should know." Peter said.

Helena did what Peter wanted to, but never was sure if he should. She kissed him. He kissed her back. They started to make out. Peter wanted to do more, but he held back. Helena was still 16. She mentioned doing things with girls, but never men. He did not want to do what she did not want to do. When he looked at her he saw a lot. Helena was still hurting. A lot of things were different.


End file.
